Enemy Up Close
by CieloFiamme
Summary: The Princess, the memories of the Past, of the War, they plagued his dreams like moths, hurt him. Now, because of those memories, he was going to suffer even more than what he has ever went through in his previous life. /1st rewrite, Used to be under my old profile/
1. Chapter 1

Heya! I'm back! Thanks for waiting so long, and I am so sorry for taking so long. My story's mode might change halfway through cos I took a small break. Anyway, PoT does not belong to me (I do own some pots though) and the idea was inspired by Bokura no Kiseki. By the way, any of you would like to draw a cover for this fanfic? You can PM me if you are interested. :D

* * *

_Death._

_She could smell it as she dashed through the castle. She could taste a metallic taste in her blood and she knew the reason for it. She turned sharply, almost slipping but barely stayed up as she pushed past the door into the room she had to protect at all cost. _

_She froze at the doorway, staring at a figure with wide red eyes. Her eyes fell to the man's hands, as she focused at the object grasped between his lean fingers._

"_You!" She growled at the male. The male smirked at the Princess. "Yo, Princess Theresa-sama!" he drawled out playfully in his native dialect, golden-red orbs teasing. He flicked his wrist, a bright light spewed out of his palm before morphing into what was clearly a portal._

_She could feel the betrayal boiling beneath her skin, the rage almost blinding her. She could feel the disbelief that choked her, her mind was already clearly in denial. "You…How __**could **__you?" The broken tone in the proud princess's voice evidently surprised the male; as he stopped just short of entering the swirling mass of magical energy._

_She continued, seeing how he paused, believing he had hesitated. "I...I__** trusted**__ you! How could you do this to me? You kill the crown prince, you attack my country, you… you destroyed my __**life**__! Why?" The male paused before tilting his head slightly, letting her barely see his smirk._

"_I did it," he raised the book, a book of ancient history, a book that had caused chaos, pain and suffering. "To harmonize the time plane." With that, he waved nonchalantly at her before falling into the swirling mass. "Sayonara, Hime!"_

_She barely comprehended that there were systematic beeps coming from behind her before the last 'beep' sounded, and she was engulfed in light. She reached out, wanting to grab his hand-_

His eyes flew open, his hand still outstretched. All he could hear was the puffs of breath that left his mouth systematically and the fast pace of his heart. He frowned and lowered his arm slightly before closing his eyes, letting his arm fall across his closed eyes. He let out an audible sigh before he sat up and swung his feet off the warm covers.

Stepping softly on the cool floor, he sent a glance outside and saw the monotonous gray sky and the white blanket laid over the lawn. He sighed noiselessly before wrapping his hands around himself. The cold bit at his bare toes as he walked down, slipping on a pair of woolen slippers. He gritted his teeth as he struggled to remember the dream, or what he believed, his incarnation's _memories_.

He wasn't one to normally believe in reincarnation. Rather, he was quite adamant on proving that it was simply a dream when he was but five years old. But the constant repeat of his dreams had clearly changed his mind. It was strange after all, to have the same dream repeating over and over. He didn't believe in religion (ironic as his dad works in a temple) but this clearly, as some say, was the work of a supernatural being whose power was far greater than anyone in the world.

He sighed as he entered the dining room, greeted by the bright faces of his mother and cousin.

"Good morning, Ryoma(-san)!" He nodded mutely as he staggered into a seat, his mother immediately placing a tray of food in front of him.

"You are going to morning practice soon, right? Eat more, you will need the energy." The woman chided gently, knowing her youngest son's eating habits.

He hummed in reply, before grabbing his utensils. His mother simply smiled, recognizing the brightening of her son's golden eyes as he dug into the Japanese cuisine that he loved so much. She looked up as she heard the familiar heavy thumps as her husband waddled down the stairs, obviously still sleep-addled. She smiled softly, as a silent thought bit at the back of her head.

_I wish that this peace will last forever._

Yet her heart knew that wasn't what the fates had planned for her son. She forced back the sting in her eyes as she forced out a welcoming smile at her husband. He sat at his seat, grinning casually, just as Ryoma stood up and grabbed his standard items, his school and tennis bag, pulling on a coat, gloves and wrapping a scarf around his neck.

He called out an "I'm leaving!" as he quickly ran through the front door, sparing a glance at the wall clock, before swinging himself over the back of the bike his senior and who was one of the closest people he ever had in his life, which she felt so guilty about.

It was strange for a boy to be closer to those senior to him than those of the same age.

She sighed, which her ever observant lawfully wedded companion noticed. He stood up and snaked a lean but muscled arm around her neck before closing in for a smooch. "Ryoma will be fine." He said simply, in a manner not different from that of her son's. Sometimes she really could see the similarities besides tennis and the like.

She sighed, dejection evident in her auburn eyes. "But him…being _her _reincarnation… Why him? Why not someone else? Why our family?" Nanjirou simply shook his head, lips pulled into a grim line. "Her blood runs in the Echizen's veins. I am sorry to put you through this…" Rinko's eyes softened, as she shook her head, showing her understanding. "It's okay…" She nudged herself out of his embrace, before glancing at the clock.

"By the way…Nanjirou…Don't you have to go now?" The man sent a glance to the time as he yelped, hurriedly pulling off his clothes and hopping into his monk outfit and rushing out, discreetly bringing a few 'time-killers' with him. Rinko, of course, notices this and grabs the scruff of his collar before stretching out an open palm, eyes burning.

Nanjirou laughed nervously, before sighing defeatedly, resigning himself to surrendering the indecent material. Nanako simply laughed at the familiar banter in the Echizen family. She was jealous of how they were so close, but she was glad that she was in the family.

Outside, a figure leaned near the door, smirking. It lit a cigarette, bringing it to its mouth before taking a drag. The figure rippled, disappearing as both the mother and father went out, still arguing as they left for work.

Above them, in the shadows of the house, the figure smiled, showing sharp incisors, before it licked the glinting blade in its hands. It cackled, before it ambled its way to the place where its target was educated… That is, Seishun Gakuen.

'_I will find you…Princess Theresa'_

As the figure walked away, snow started raining on the Earth. The sky became darker, and the atmosphere became colder. It was a cold day, even for winter. It was almost like…

_Magic._

* * *

Enemy Up Close Chapter 1 Rewrite done. I will post the chapter periodically. I basically changed a lot of the plot.

Points to note:

Unnamed 'Ohime-chan' changed to Princess Theresa

Past probably does not occur in Japan. (note-_probably_. I haven't decided if it should occur in a previous Japan :_If that makes sense_: or if it should occur in another land)

Made the Echizen Family less involved.

Created the 'Book' – an ancient book of magic (surprise, surprise) that everyone wants to steal. Theresa's empire comes crashing down once the book is stolen. Unknown whether it is caused by an explosive, magic, or just the absence of the book.

Magic is the main weapon of Theresa's empire.

Some of Theresa's relatives are mentioned. Father and Brother (Crown Prince) both deceased

Ryoma has been having the dreams frequently at least since he was 5.

Ryoma is cute in his sweater, gloves and scarf (Haha, joking but definitely a fact)

Person for the cause of the falling of the empire is most likely Japanese. (Very strong hint in the scene itself. Very very strong hint. I will be surprised if none of you see it)

BTW, Ryuuzaki and Tezuka are not so heartless as to make the tennis club members run in the cold weather. They don't want any unnecessary casualties after all. In this story, the school has a indoor sports hall that has a heater installed. They are practicing there.

* * *

Anyway, any questions in my common sense, please ask, I will make up an excuse to answer you.

If not, please review.

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2 - Diligence

_The forlorn look in his eyes was longing. Guilt pulsed through her veins as she looked away from his youthful features. She looked down as he carried on._

"_I was a prodigy; I was good at what I did. I had so much fun back then… Strange… It was only a year ago, but it…feels so far away, like I am living in the world of 10 years later. I still remember them though… The people I respected, the people I considered my friends, my family. But they're all dead… They all died, and I am stuck here, a land I am not even familiar with…" The scornful tone of his voice made her look up, eyes wide._

_That was the first time he shared about his life before now._

"_But now…" He looked at her, lips tugging up. "I met someone as unique as you." He smirked as a blush painted itself onto her cheeks. She growled silent words at him, looking away with a scowl._

_He laughed before embracing her, and despite the wrong feeling in her chest, she liked to be in his arms._

He groaned as he sat up. Frowning, he turned to the window, wincing as the marigold sun was absorbed by the buildings littering the Tokyo skyline. Pink dusted the sky as the purple night began hovering over the sky, giving a signal that night was near.

"Pretty, isn't it?" He whipped around, shoulders almost moving into a defensive position when he recognized the male in front of him. Relaxing, he leaned on his table, glowering at him slightly.

"Momo-senpai, what are you doing in my class?" The second year laughed, before staring at the sky, a small smile playing on the jolly teen's face.

"I wanted to ask you whether you wanted to go out for dinner, but you were sleeping so cutely so I didn't want to disturb you." The teen grinned when the younger growled under his breath.

Ryoma slacked as he rested his head on his desk, eyes darkening slightly. That dream… It was different…

He frowned as he contemplated the dream, wondering whether he truly wasn't crazy when a solid hand shook his shoulder.

"Oi, Echizen, want to go get some burgers before it gets dark?" The older teen grinned widely, teeth shinning behind chapped lips.

The freshman shrugged, before grabbing his bag. Swinging it over his shoulder, he walked past the second year, to the doorway before turning sideways to glance at the stationary teen. Smirking, he let out a lazy drawl.

"Aren't you going to move? The stores are going to close."

The sophomore stared at him for a moment before chortling. "Damn brat! You're only cute when you're asleep!" The freshman stared at him with amused eyes before his lips curled upwards.

"Mada mada dane, sen~pai!"

"**Yesterday is gone. Tomorrow has not yet come. We have only today. Let us begin."****  
****―****Mother Teresa**

"_Princess! Please follow me! The Sins are coming, and it's dangerous for you to stay here!" She grabbed his hand as he pulled her through the castle's corridors. In one hand he held a sword, slashing mercilessly as they fought through the enemy's ranks._

"_Wait, Zelus! Where is Hospes?" The other growled. "We couldn't find him, it seems he has disappeared. At best, we assume that he is safe, and has escaped before the enemy has come." She felt trepidation in the air as her mind whirled. She breathed heavily, her lungs burning even as she continued to run. She asked even when the sense of wrong palpitated through her head. _

"_The worst case?" She knew the answer before she even asked. Her guard hesitated, before answering. "Either he is dead…or he deformed." She let go of his hand as she stopped. Anger pulsed within her as she glared at her personal guard._

"_You think he had betrayed the country? You think he had betrayed _me_? I am the Benevolent Princess of this land. I am God! You think he has betrayed __**me**__?" The guard scowled. "Please Princess, we have to go! It is unsafe!" He reached out for her wrist, but she yanked it away._

"_No! I cannot run. I will not betray the country!" Zelus looked exasperated as he looked around. "Princess, the country depends on your surviva-"_

_The words weren't finished as she froze. She gaped as the sword recoiled from its victim, pulling itself out from the confines of her guard's heart. _

"_Zelus!" She gasped, resisting the urge to gag as he fell limply. Catching the body of her guard, she glared up at her enemy, voice seething as she growled out his name._

"_Lussario! How dare you!" The male laughed, eyes desiring as he licked the blood off his blade. _

"_How long has it been, Princess?" The male smirked, eyes travelling up her dress riding up her legs._

"_I have come to steal you away."_

Golden eyes narrowed at the male opposite him. Momo stood protectively over his younger team mate, glaring at the suspicious male.

"Princess, do you not remember me? It's Luss! Your destined love!" Echizen's face was contorted into that of disgust.

"Oi, I don't even know who the hell you are. Who are you even calling 'Princess'?" Echizen was putting up a false bravado. He could see the tense shoulders, and the fear carefully hidden within the golden sea.

Momoshiro wondered why...

He grinned at the creepy pervert in front of them. "Ne, would you mind leaving us alone?" He sharpened his eyes, and he could feel the tightening of his jaw, and knew that the man was intimidated by the change from his usual happy attitude. The man clicked his tongue before glaring at him.

"DON'T GET IN MY WAY YA DAM BRAT! THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND HIME-SAMA!" The man flared up, waving his fist as he attacked Momo. Momoshiro's eyes widened as he realised he couldn't move. Terror sparked through him as the man came closer to him, his insanity stained eyes locked onto his horrified purple ones.

Time froze.

The punch became slower.

He saw a flash of light.

And suddenly…

Everything became dark.

"**Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery,  
today is a gift of God, which is why we call it the present."  
~Bil Keane**

Exhilaration.

That was what he felt as his speed increased. Magic sparked through him like adrenaline, bringing to a high that no amount of sugar can bring.

He jumped, his feet light, as if he wore wings as he flew towards the assailant. A bright smile graced his lips as his fiery fist connected to the man's cheeks.

The only time he felt so happy was when he had achieved the Pinnacle of Perfection

He stood over the limp man, grin still stretched across his young appearance.

He felt like he was on drugs, as he giggled uncontrollably.

Then he lost his hold on his mind.

He closed his eyes. Upon opening them, they had turned into a wrathful red.

"Tch…" he clicked his tongue, bending down to the man. "Unconscious, not dead… Good. The imbecile cannot control his newly awakened powers yet." The teen sighed, before scanning the man.

His eyes widened as he caught something. Growling, he stood up and grabbed the unconscious second-year.

"That sexually depraved dim-wit actually brainwashed the man! How pertinacious can the imbecilic Sins be?"

Dragging away the unconscious teen, he sent one disgusted sneer towards the man. "Weak-willed humans."

With that, he left the park.

"**It is by no means an irrational fancy that, in a future existence, **

**We shall look upon what we think our present existence, as a dream."****  
****―****Edgar Allan Poe**

Purple eyes flew opened as he sat up. He gripped his racing heart as his breath came out heavily. His head throbbed as he winced in pain. Looking around panically, he let his form go slack when he realized he was in his bedroom.

"Wha…What the hell was that?" He cursed under his breath as he let his build fall back onto the soft mattress.

Did…he just…relive his…past life?

Cursing once more, he covered his face with long fingers and sighed. "Who…am…I?"

"_Who am I? Who can I be, now that the village I had vowed to protect is dead?" He stared at the blonde aristocrat, who looked at him with emotionless eyes._

"_You were here. But now… You are Zelus, the Virtue of Diligence. You are my Guard, the protector of the Benevolent Princess from the country of Fire. You belong to Princess Theresa of Feuer." _

_The female smirked at him, tilting his head up with a lean finger, and leaning in so that their lips just fell short of meeting._

"_You belong to me."_

"**The past is a ghost, the future a dream and all we ever have is now."****  
****―****Bill Cosby**

Author's Note :

Yay! All done! Whoots! I know that I have PM'ed a few of you to say that it really isn't convenient for me to post in a while, but I managed to squeeze in some time to work on this. The bolded quotes, before anyone asks, are line-breaks. They might make sense, they might not, but all in all, I put them in to make the story look nice.

Chapter 3 will take pretty long to fix up, and I really have no more extra time for now. I am really down in my studies, and I need to score A for my end of years.

I hoped you enjoyed this installment, and before I get reported, the original fandom does not belong to me.

Anyway, before I go, yes, the story was inspired by Bokura no Kiseki, a manga that everyone should try.

Please review, they really make me happy.

Any questions, you are encouraged to ask. Byezz!


End file.
